Jaunes' home town
by Thatisnotme
Summary: This is about team RWBY and JNPR going to Jaunes home for a week break and it will have a slight bit of Arkos and RenNora in it for the latter chapters. This will be about what the teams getup too at his home town and what will happenif they meet his sisters.
1. Chapter 1

Jnpr fanfic

It was a warm Friday a Beacon and the students were getting ready for their week long break that was coming up. Team RWBY and JNPR were eating lunch together as they all got ready to leave for the holidays. "So what do you guys plan to do with the break?" asked Jaune.

"Me and Ruby are going home to see our dad." Said yang as she tried to eat another muffin.

"I plan on staying at Beacon" Blake said quietly looking up from her book.

"As do I, as all I will do if I go home will be training," Exclaimed Pyrrha with a sad downtrodden face" there is not much point in me going home as I can do that here."

"Me and Nora will go find work in one of the villages around Vale" said Ren as he tried in vain to protect his pancakes from Nora who was jumping on his back.

"I will go back and work with my father." Said Weiss not wishing to be ignored.

" How about all of you come to my house with me instead of staying around here or doing work, come on guys this is supposed to be the holidays." Pleaded Jaune.

"Sure Jaune, I will be happy to accompany you to your house." Replied Pyrrha with a slight blush.

"That is not all she wishes to do with you." Explained yang earning a confused look from Ruby and a hit on each arm from Blake and Weiss. The rest of them agreed to go with Jaune quickly except Ren who asked" Will there be enough room for all of us?"

"Yeah I had 7 sisters remember" replied Jaune casually. They finished launch and as everyone went to get their bags Jaune went to make arrangements for everyone to go to his house.

They all met at the airship drop off with their gear. " now my house is a little bit out from hear as it is in one of the outside villages about an hour's flying from the city." Explained Jaune.

"those are the most dangerous places to live, due to both the white fang and grim, how did a cluts like you manage to survive?" asked Weiss.

"Well the village does not get any white fang trouble as it has a large peaceful faunas population and discrimination of any kind be it against faunas or humans is not allowed on fear of being exiled into the woods for 24 hours, and the village has a large population of hunters living there and my family went around to a lot of them and we put our combined wealth into building automated defences around the village so to keep the grim out." Explained Jaune

"wait isn't it cruel to sacrifice people to the grim like that, even if they are being racist and they deserve it, it is wrong to leave them at the mercy of the grim" pointed out Blake her cat ears twitching under her bow.

"No one is left to the Grim to die, they wait till he grim scare them and get close, then a hunter ether Faunes or human depending who the person was being racist to will come out of no wear and save them saying that the person they targeted had decided to show them mercy and just want an apology." Explained Jaune," it has a 100% success rate there has been no repeat offenders."

They waited for the airship to arrive that will take them to the airport. When they got there they boarded a special plane heading to Jaunes' village. The inside of the small private jet was large with huge leather seats, wood tables and a self serve bar with food and drinks.

"Wow who owns this jet? I want one" asked Weiss

"This is my families jet we built the run way as well and we let the whole village use it as it is too dangerous to travel by land to Vale from the Village." Responded Jaune

"Wait I did not know that your family was rich. You have never shown it." Enquired a curios Ren,

"Who cares they have a pancake maker on board Ren!" shouted Nora

"The Arks have been around since man first repelled the grim and have always had hunters and have acquired vast wealth in that time, but we believe in using it to better other less fortunate people and only take what we need." Responded Jaune camely as the plane took off. The others looked shocked at this especially Pyrrha who always thought that Jaune's family did not have much money when in fact they are just humble with it.

The plane ride went smooth and as they landed in a tropical looking town they saw a huge pool and someone waiting for them on the airport. When Jaune saw this girl he groaned. "Who is she?"asked Ruby innocently.

"She is the devil, she believes that she is the best that there is and that when she goes to Beacon next year she will be the best there is and will be given a team to lead as soon as the school sees her," Explained Jaune with his head in his hands," she also has a strange obsession with trying to beat me at everything because I am an Ark. Oh and Pyrrha, she thinks you are the best person there is and the best fighter there will ever be." Pyrrha looked shocked at this and looked at this girl. She did not look that tough she was 5 foot 9 and had a lean built but did not look like she was muscle. She had brown hair and was wearing a skirt that was knee length and hat a singlet on with a loose vest over it. "oh well let's get this over with, can you guys let me do the talking." Said Jaune in defeat. They got off the plane and everyone stayed behind Jaune.

"there you are Jaune, did Beacon finally figure out its mistake and sent you home for being useless." Said the girl in an annoyingly high pitched voice.

"Good to see you as well Lesley," said Jaune in a tied voice, "they did not kick me out of Beacon we have got a one week break and I am in fact leading my own team thank you very much."

"wow Beacon must be desperate to let you lead a team, don't worry Jaune when I get to Beacon I will take over you obviously horrible team and make them as good as me, so that you can leave and go do something you are good at." Said Lesley. At this team RWBY visibly tensed as did the rest of JNPR, Jaune seemed un effected by this remark.

"Can I break her legs Ren, Please" whispered Nora into Rens' ear

"Maybe depends on what our fearless leader does." Responded Ren with a ghost of a simile.

"Please Lesley you could not even beat my partner." Replied Jaune .

" Yeah I could, she will be easy and when I beat her I will beat you" smugly retorted Lesley.

"ok then let me introduce my partner," said Jaune with a smile on his face as he pointed to Pyrrha," This is my partner and team mate Pyrrha Nikos."

Lesley started to visible shake at this and then ran away at a speed that made Ruby Jealous.


	2. Chapter 2

After the odd encounter with Lesley they all started to head to Jaune's' house. Blake was still sceptical about showing that she was a faunes but when she saw multiple faunes walking around and talking to people without being attacked or ridiculed she decided to remove her bow and show her ears. The rest of the group mealy ignored it except for Nora who started to try and play with the ears. "Nora I would appreciate it if you would stop playing with my ears." Purred Blake ", I do not like people to play with them."

"but they are so soft and fluffy." Pleaded Nora.

"I know but I do not want you to touch them." Replied Blake in an soft tone that left no room for argument.

"Nora if you leave Blakes ears alone I will show you a pancake house that makes ten different types of pancakes." Butted in Jaune as he looked at them over his shoulder. At this Noras' eyes widened and a large grin could be seen growing on her face. Ren gave Jaune a look that screamed 'why do you do this to me'. Seeing this look everyone started to laugh and feel sorry for the poor boy. After ten more minutes of walking they came to a large house old house that looked like it could have 30 people staying there easily. "Jaune why does your family need such a big house? I thought you said you only have 7 sisters." Asked Yang as she and everyone else admired the house. It was a large old house that looked like a villa it had a court yard in the middle of it with plenty of rooms. It was two stories and had a wooden outside. Infront of the entrance there was a small garden with a gravel path flanked by flowers lead to the door. Behind the flowers there was small squares of green well cut grass.

"Yeah I only have 7 sisters, however this house was built by my great, great grandfather and he said that whoever has this house must give a room to any person with the Ark name no matter what they are going though as long as it does not break a law. We have then expanded it to encompass anyone who needs a bed in the cold winter months." Responded Jaune. When he finished talking a man and woman walked out of the house and looked at them. The man was the same height a Jaune with well cut blond hair and no beard. The woman was much smaller being around the height of Nora. However she carried herself well and stood to her full size, despite her size she had the look of someone who could hurt you and could hold her own in a fight. "hello son!" said the man in a deep voice as he jumped down and enveloped Jaune in a massive bear hug. The woman hug back smiling at the two before turning to look at the others.

"Let him go dear you might kill him. Jaune dear are you going to introduce us you your friends?" enquired the woman.

"yes," said Jaune as he got his breath back thinking that that hug was tighter than Noras,"Mum, Dad this is the rest of my team, my partner Pyrrha and this is Ren and Nora. This is team RWBY they live across the hall from us, This is their leader Ruby and her partner Weiss, her sister Yang and lastly Blake. Guys this is my parents Juliette and Monty" finished Jaune pointing at everyone respectively.

"Come inside you lot" said Jaunes mum Juliette as she opened the door for them. As everyone stepped inside they were surprised by the look of everything. The house looked as if it was lived in but still held its class. In a room to their left they saw a large room with couches around a fire place and books on the wall some of them looked very old. "Now all of you will be staying upstairs in your own rooms and you will be near Jaune's if you need anything."

"We don't mean to be a bother Mrs Ark, we are happy to pare up to take up less room if that would be easier on you." Said Pyrrha.

"It is no trouble, after all have you seen the size of this place it will be nice to use some of it." Responded Juliette. Juliette told Jaune were everyone was staying and he lead them up stairs to their rooms. When they got upstairs there was a corridor going both left and right, Jaune went left and they followed him.

"Ok guys this room is Ruby's" said Jaune with a small smile he opened the door. Everyone let out a gasp. The room was huge with a massive king bed in the middle and pillows stacked on top. It had a large window facing out to the street with a veranda as well as a table and chairs. In front of the bed was a massive flat screen. There was a small sitting area near the window with large couches. In another corner there was a bathroom that had a large shower as well as a toilet. Even Weiss was shocked by the size of the room.

"Think Pyrrha this will be your life when you get into Jaunes pants" said yang. At this both Pyrrha and Jaune turned red like a tomato. While ruby looked confused and Nora laughed, Weiss smacked Yang across the back of the head.

"well I guess Yang will be staying in the gutter with language like that" said Blake earning her a glare from Yang.

Recovering Jaune continued "Weiss you will be across from Ruby, Black you will be next to her while Yang will be next to her sister. Also guys there is a larger bathroom down the hall if you wish to have a bath instead of a shower, and five doors down there is a sort of common room where you can hang out it also has got a small kitchenette if you want to get a drink or snack." With that Jaune left the girls to get settled as he showed his team their rooms. It ended up with Pyrrha being across from Jaune. Pyrrha felt a little embarrassed by this but was not going to waste the chance to get with Jaune.

They all eventually made their way downstairs to the reading room. "Jaune I have got some bad news for you." Said Monty

"what is it?" asked a nervous Jaune half expecting that he would know the answer.

"You sisters are going to be coming in to see you on Wednesday. Isn't that great." Interrupted Juliette.

"oh no" was all Jaune could be heard saying. Hearing this everyone else looked up. They had all heard of his sisters who taught him how to dance.

"ohh this should be good, we get to meet the legendary sisters who were responsible for Jaune's dance skills. I wonder what else they taught him" Said Yang with an evil smirk.

"by the way do any of you know what was going on when Lesley ran past our house as if a death stalker was after her?" asked Monty

" oh that was because she insulted our team and called Pyrrha out without knowing it by saying that she was weak and hopeless. She then challenged her to a match before learning that Pyrrha was Jaune's partner." Said Nora as she flipped through a book on castle building.

"Ren we should build this one" she said holding it up to the boy in question.

"do you mean a scale size one cause we can do that." Responded Ren

"of course not silly, we need a full size one." Said Nora in a matter of fact tone.

"That poor boy, how does he do it?" asked Juliette to Ruby

"A lot and lot of practice." Responded Ruby.

They spent the better half of half the day talking as Yang tried to get as much dirt as she could on Jaune while Blake and Weiss were interested in the book, Nora trying to get Ren to build a castle with her. This just left Ruby, Jaune and Pyrrha talking about how to make cookies. Pyrrha was not really interested in the process of making cookies but just wanted to take the chance to get to know Jaune and spend time with him.

As the afternoon began to settle in the door bell rung. "I wonder who that could be?" asked Monty as he got out of his chair to open the door. As he opened the door he was greeted by Lesley who was in full combat uniform. She had plated armour on her chest as well as her arms and knees had guards with multiple small spikes sticking out of them as well as shin guards and metal toed boots. Her weapon was a large round bronze shield with a long spear and a sword on her belt. Behind her many of the children and even some adults had gathered to see what was happening.

"I have come to challenge Jaune to a fight in the stadium." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh" was all Jaune said from his seat on the couch.

(Authors note)

I will be trying my first fight scene next chapter and someone from beacon will make an unexpected visit before the fight.


	3. Chapter 3

"What is bringing this up?" asked Jaune.

"Well if you are actually the leader of your team, I am going to prove that Ozpin made a poor choice by defeating you." Responded Lesley smugly.

"Do we have to do this today? I just got home, and I don't feel like indulging in your competition." Jaune wearily questioned from the couch.

"I may not know how you got into Beacon, but I will prove that you are no hunter Jaune."

"Except that I did get into Beacon and you still have to wait a year." Countered Jaune. "besides I have had almost a semester of huntsman level training on you. How about you go train for a few more day and we push this fight to Friday?"

"Scared to face me?"

"Please can I break her legs now Ren?" pleaded Nora.

"Not yet, but I think Pyrrha might beat you to it." He said while glancing at her.

Pyrrha was standing in the corner with Ruby having been in the prosses of bring out the cookies when Lesley issued her challenge. Her face was livid with anger at the abuse Jaune was copping from this… this upstart. How dare she question Jaunes abilities like that. He was an excellent fighter, he even managed to score a few hits on her the other day in training. Granted the first one she let him have, but the combo that followed was unexpected. His blows had a great deal of strength behind them. In a straight fight Pyrrha did not question that Jaune could out muscle this girl. One of the things that bothered Pyrrha was how similar the girls outfit was to hers. Granted there were some differences, but the weapon choice was to hard to ignore.

"It is not that I am scared to face you but wouldn't you want an audience for when you 'crush me'? " asked Jaune. "The week is merely so we can have this fight in the arena and make it official. I would not want the town to miss it when I sent you flying into a wall." The rest of team JNPR and RWBY looked at each other. They were shocked at how confident and boastful Jaune was being. They knew he could take and give a hit, but this girl is an unknown.

"Fine Jaune Arc, I will see you in the arena at midday, try not to be to late.", and with that Lesley strode out of the doorway and back into the heart of the village.

The gang all looked around the room, "Well that was unexpected." Said Yang voicing what everyone was thinking.

"Jaune you go off to Vale and now you come back and are already fighting people." Huffed Juliette, "Since when did you turn into such a brawler, you are supposed to become a huntsman not some street thug."

"Mum I did not start anything. Did you not just see that she challenged me?" Sighed Jaune in defeat, he knew he could not win when his mother got going.

"Well I still think you could have handled that better than mocking and egging her on"

"Now, now honey Jaune is right, that fight is unavoidable. The whole village will be talking about it now. Jaune has to stand up for himself." Butted in Monty. This did nothing but earn him a cold glare from his wife. It was at this point that Monty realised that discretion was the best part of valour. Besides Jaune was all grown up now, making it his job to stand up for himself against his mother. Monty had already defended him enough.

"I mean Mum I can always just sick Nora on her, Nora will break her legs." Jaune says while looking at a very excited looking Nora.

"No Jaune you are a leader now and must set an example" Juliette said in a tone that only a mother could use.

"But part of being a leader in knowing how to delegate." Countered Jaune hopefully.

"No Jaune. You agreed to this fight and now you cannot palm it off to someone else. This is not you school social events." Said Juliette in a sterner tone that left no room for debate. Hearing that there might be a juicy story Yang's' head poked up. She quickly got up and left the room with Juliette to try and get all the good gossip.

"So was it just me or did her armour look a lot like Pyrrha's" Questioned Ruby.

"Oh, thank god it was not just me thinking that." Exclaimed Pyrrha

"Nope that girl has made an interesting choice." analysed Ren.

"Like I said that girl has got an obsession with Pyrrha, she even mimics her fighting style. Not as well, but it is a weird enough combination that is hard to predict." Jaune pipes in from the couch as he fights over the last cookie with Ruby. She was not going to let him have it. Despite it being his own home and everything.

"So, have you beaten her before?" Askes Ren. "Perhaps there is something we can use against her? A weakness?". Ren was already thinking of ways to win. He could not sit by as his friends faced a problem without trying to help. In Jaunes eyes that was one of his best qualities. That and his pancakes were to die for.

"Unfortunately, I have not." Jaune replied dejected. "I am sure you all noticed that I was not the best fighter when I came to beacon, I am a lot better now but still not great."

"I mean you must have picked up some new skills and techniques at Beacon that she has not seen. Ozpin is not that bad of a teacher to let people go about without any instruction." Monty said as he joined the conversation. It was at this point that everyone looked up, they had completely forgot that he was standing there.

"Well yeah they have taught me some stuff except there is not a great deal of finesse that you can do with a simple sword and shield." Responded Jaune.

"Nonsense, Crocea Mors has served this family well for generations and it is yet to meet someone it can not best with the proper skill. Only a fool thinks of it as a simple weapon, it is an extension of yourself that requires a healthy respect to unlock its full potential."

"That is all well and good dad except Lesley's spear is also a rifle and she can channel dust through it. She can hit me before I even get close to her." Disputed Jaune.

"Well that is what the shield is for silly, you don't take it on your chest but to the shield."

"Wow very helpful. I guess I will just have to stand up and face her. Unless," Jaune said looking at Ren, " Ren can I borrow one of your machine pistols? That would give her quite an unexpected shock."

"Jaune you have to win or loose this with your own gear. Besides you will have no way to effectively use my weapons once engaged in combat." Ren pointed out.

"Look guys as much as I want to help Jaune, he did promise to show me that pancake place that has over 10 different types of pancakes. Besides we will all think better once I… I mean, we have got our bellies full of pancakes." Nora pleaded from the couch.

"Ok, sure thing Nora. Let's go get some pancakes. Ruby do you want to grab Yang." Jaune said getting up of the couch.

….

The teams all gathered together and prepared to move out into the town. Jaunes parents had decided not to join them instead giving them some money to get some food and enjoy themselves for the evening.

"Now on to pancake heaven!" Exclaimed Nora like a captain as she climbed on Ren's back.

Blake opened the door but stopped short suddenly with a shocked look on her face. She was blocking the way, so no one could see what was happening. "what is wrong Blake?" Enquired Weiss. Everyone moved about to try see what was going on.

"Oh… Hello Children. What are you doing here?" Questioned a startled Ozpin, with an equally startled Goodwitch.


End file.
